supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Final del día
Final del día (End of Day en inglés; ''一日の終わり Ichinichi no Owari'' en japonés) es el Smash Final de Olimar en Super Smash Bros. Brawl '' y en ''Super Smash Bros. 4. Es un Smash Final que afecta todo el escenario. Descripción Este ataque consiste en que Olimar sube a su cohete, la Nave de Hocotate, S.L., y empieza a volar hacia el espacio. Mientras él vuela por el espacio, los demás personajes se quedarán en tierra recibiendo mucho daño por los Bulbos rojos que aparecen durante el Smash Final. Después de ello, Olimar hará un aterrizaje forzoso, y si un oponente se encuentra cerca del cohete cuando aterriza, la explosión de este puede causarle un K.O. El punto de caída del cohete en Super Smash Bros. Brawl siempre es el centro del escenario mientras que, en Super Smash Bros. 4, al caer el cohete se puede dirigir su dirección de impacto. Si un personaje se encuentra cerca del cohete cuando este aparece, quedará enterrado. Galería Final del Día (2) SSBB.png|La Nave Hocotate, S. L. despegando. Final del Día (3) SSBB.png|La Nave Hocotate, S. L. dirigiéndose hacia el espacio. Final del Día (4) SSBB.png|Un Bulbo rojo apareciendo en pantalla. Final del Día (5) SSBB.png|Explosión de la Nave Hocotate, S. L. al aterrizar. Final del día SSB4 (3DS).jpg|La nave de Olimar viajando al cielo en la versión de 3DS. Final del día (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Olimar subiéndose a la nave en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Final del día (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|La nave despegando hacia el cielo. Final del día (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Los enemigos siendo atacados por el bulbo. Final del día (4) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Olimar y su nave a punto de tocar suelo. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Final del Día :El Smash Final de Olimar. Cae la noche y su nave espacial aterriza. Olimar coge la cebolla, con todos los Pikmin en su interior, y se lanza al espacio exterior. En Pikmin las noches eran muy peligrosas, ya que aparecían ciertos seres muy agresivos que podían darte más de un disgusto. Por eso Olimar recogía todas sus cebollas cuando anochecía. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :End of Day :Olimar's Final Smash. Dusk falls, and his spaceship makes a landing. Olimar takes the Onion, with all his Pikmin aboard, and blasts off for the stars. In Pikmin, native life-forms grew active and violent at night, making it lethal to remain on the surface--this is why Olimar would take his Onions and leave at night. This technique breaks the framework of the game. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|90px :Final del día :Por las noches, la fauna autóctona del planeta de los Pikmmin se vuelve agresiva, y por eso Olimar se pone en órbita al caer la tarde. Y así funciona también este Smash Final: Olimar despega en su Dolphin y ciertos animalitos entran en el escenario para ocuparse de los demás luchadores. ¡Luego asegúrate de que Olimar aterrice bien! Inglés :End of Day :On the planet of the Pikmin, the native creatures get quite violent come nightfall, so Olimar retreats into orbit every evening. That's how his Final Smash works, too: Olimar takes off in his trusty Dolphin, then in comes the beasties to take care of the other fighters. When Olimar returns, make sure he touches down, er...safely! Origen Este movimiento está basado en un momento clave en los juegos de la [[Pikmin (universo)|serie Pikmin]]. Al caer la noche, Olimar debía subir a su nave, pues durante la noche, los monstruos que depredan a los Pikmin acechan, volviendo el sitio peligroso para Olimar. También, si Olimar dejaba a un Pikmin fuera de su cebolla o muy lejos de esta, este sería devorado por un Bulbo rojo, la misma criatura que ataca a los personajes en Super Smash Bros.. Final del Día en Pikmin 2.png|Nave de Hocotate, S. L. durante el Final del día en Pikmin 2. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, junto al Landmaster, Globo y Oscuridad galáctica, Final del día es uno de los cuatro Smash Finales que pueden afectar a los compañeros de equipo en un combate por equipos aunque el fuego aliado esté desactivado. En esta caso, el daño de lupa es el que causa este daño debido a que la nave sube demasiado. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Pikmin Categoría:Smash Final de todo el escenario Categoría:Ataques explosivos Categoría:Elementos sepultadores